The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many electronics products today such as smart-phones and smart-TVs have operating systems that require a long time to boot, during which time the user have to wait from the time the power button is pressed until the operating system is fully loaded before some media content can be displayed. For example, normal BIOS boot and Linux OS or other OS boot can take typically 10-15 seconds or longer.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.